The League of Darkness
by LordxSesshomaru
Summary: Issei Hyoudou. That is my name... though People call me Ise usually. Well... My uncle does... I don't have any birth parents anymore... they died before I could really remember them... but I live with my uncle now... Find out what kind of life I have... R
1. Chapter 1

**So here is a new story I will be working on along side Venomous. I hope you enjoy it. Bluecelebi/Red the Revolutionary((Bastard changed his name)) and I will work on this together. I hope you enjoy it. I own nothing. Nothign at all.**

* * *

Hyoudou Issei. That is my name, though my Uncle and my comrades call me Ise. Who am I? Nobody. That is what I am known to the outside world. I do not exist. No fingerprints, no driver's license, nothing that ties me to the outside world. I am nothing… just darkness… a shadow. I am seventeen years old… and my birthday is in the month of May. The fourth to be exact. So, why did I say the outside world? Well, let me tell you my life's story…

Twelve years ago, my parents were killed. My mother was killed in a car accident while my father had a mishap at his job. My father worked as an explosives expert, demolishing bombs for the Tokyo police department. Something went wrong and the bomb went off. He saved his entire squad… but he didn't survive. My mother… My mother's job at the time was unknown, but now I know what it was… as I followed in her footsteps. My mother… was an Assassin.

I don't remember much about my past. I was five when I was taken into a remote temple far away from any true civilization. It was an unknown location deep in the snowy wilderness of Japan. I didn't know where we were on a map… and that was the point. Only a select few knew… but in time I would have figured it out. The closest place of civilization was three very small villages, home to maybe 500 people each. These villages were vital to where I was taken to.

I was taken to a very small village living high in the mountains. It was snowy year round and cold… colder than anything I have ever experienced. It was home to maybe a hundred people, though this varied depending on the time of year. Where was I taken to? Well, as I mentioned my mother was an assassin. When I was five, they were killed. The only living family I had left was my uncle, who was the now the leader of this village, since my mother passed away. My mother was the one who ran the village… Oh yea the village? Well, the village was home to a group of Assassins. My mother, while not the founder, led the village and trained people in the ways of the Assassin. What was the places name? The League of Darkness.

Assassins just don't kill people. They are not going to run in with a sniper rifle and eliminate their foes… Assassins are trained to take on armies… one single assassin can take on a hundred men, slaughtering them. They are trained to kill or main their opponents and to show no mercy or forgiveness. They are trained from an early age and even during training are shown no mercy… I… went through this training.

The first day I arrived, I was taken into a backroom and beaten to a bloody pulp. I cried. I screamed. I begged, but they never stopped. They left me to near death the first night… I had broken bones, cuts and bruises from the many fists and knives that were sent at me. But I survived… I got stronger. Whenever my body was broken, I was healed quickly. I was treated with different types of magic. Norse, Greek, Roman, Angelic magic, Demonic Magic… and yes, I learned that in this world there were things other than what normal humans could realize. Demons, Angels and God's and much more… Even Dragons.

Whenever I was broken, I was repaired and infused with these magical energies. My bones, muscles, even skin got stronger every time. There was no remaining magical energies within my body whenever I was treated, but the magic made me stronger… faster… better. I would have my body broken once a week for many years to come until my body would become strong enough. I asked my Uncle why I was the only one treated like this… his reply was.

"My dear Nephew… I do not hate you… please don't think of me as someone who wants to beat you up… but you said you wished to become like your mother… better right? To protect your loved ones?"

I would reply with a yes. He would tell me that in order to get stronger, I would have to be broken down and built from the ground up. I was weak when I came in… but I came out stronger.

When I was eight years old I killed my first man. I took a knife and I drove the blade into the man's throat, cutting off his air way before I would rip out the right side of his neck, letting him bleed all over the floor. The man was a murderer of children. He was a man from Tokyo and was known to kidnap little kids from their homes at night and take them away to kill them. He would slowly bleed them dry, using their blood for satanic rituals. It was good that he was killed… because he did not deserve to rot in prison with three square meals a day, Television and other sorts of entertainment.

Did I hesitate at first? Of course… I hesitated for over five minutes before I did the deed. My Uncle convinced me that in order to make the world a better place, people would have to die. I understood that and when I did, I killed the man…

I killed many men over my twelve years in the village. I killed Angels, Demons, Fallen Angels, and many different types of supernatural creatures. I was taught to only kill those who deserve death or those who stand in your way. If they strike at you, kill them. So I did. I killed. I killed many many people and creatures… I became the top assassin within eight years. I was thirteen when I was able to defeat my Uncle and all the other high end Assassins. I became known as The Shadow because I was known to hunt in silence… use the darkness as my ally… and show no mercy.

As an Assassin we were trained in many things. Long range combat and close range. We were taught how to fight without bare hands and just our body. We were taught to kill with knives and how to defend against sword users. We were taught how to use many different weapons… ranging from knives to tomahawk axes to Poison. We were also taught in basic explosive usage, though I was trained how to use them heavily thanks to my Father. We were taught to use long range weapons as well like pistols, rifles, bows, crossbows and poison darts. We were constantly being stabbed and slashed in training.

Another part of training was awareness. I was constantly sent into the dark. I could barely see. I was trained to use my senses to fight. Smell, Touch, Vision and Hearing. I could even taste the air, to determine my surroundings. I could see very far and I could register what I would hear, smell or whatever. I was always constantly aware of my surroundings…

Training was a matter of life and death. We were constantly being put into deathly situations because we were taught to always taught to kill our opponent. No forgiveness. Opponents will not show you mercy and will attempt to end your life so end theirs before they end yours. This was one of the many mottos.

Life in this village was rough. It was tough. We were given education as well, so we could function in the real world. It was strict and unforgiving, just like our training. We were given lunch time of course, but it was strict like training meals. It was good training though.

When I turned fourteen, I was sent out in the real world. This was a test to see how far I've come. To see if I was ready to become a solo assassin. This was where I would choose all my weapons and items to use for life. I already knew what I would be carrying to the upcoming event… to the upcoming rite of passage. I won't tell you what the rite of passage was… at least too much into detail, but my mission was to take out ten targets in Tokyo, without being caught or arrested. If I was arrested, I was on my own. Long story short though, I didn't get arrested nor was I technically spotted. One of the kills I had to kill him in broad daylight, but no one ever knew it was me. I used a long range blow gun in my bracer to shoot a highly toxic poison into the man's bloodstream directly. Long range into the Artery. Quick and Clean. When I returned home, I was given my own special robe. My Assassins robe. I was officially a master assassin.

So, did you guys wanna know about my weapons? I am sure you did… My current weapons that I use are my hands… two hidden daggers that are attached to a metal bracer. The bracer is light but sturdy and also has a hidden compressed air blowgun. I have five daggers that I use to throw them at targets and I can throw all five and hit five different people at once. I am that skilled… of course moving targets are harder but I will definitely hit three out of five runners. If they are walking? Piece of cake…. But I can also throw one at a time. I also have two steel tomahawks with a pick on one end and the ax on the other. They are light but very durable.

I carry several smoke bombs that will release a very thick cloud of smoke composition, designed to keep my movements concealed. I could use it on one location and distract an entire army while I move in an opposite direction and come from behind… or I can use them at my enemy's feet and take them down while they can barely see. I also carry three homemade explosive stick grenades with a sticky part on one end so I can throw it and stick it on someone. I do not carry anything that could level a house usually, but I do have them in a secret chest for myself. The grenades I do carry are nothing too lethal, as they are not as powerful as most hand grenades in the modern world, but I use them to take down walls or distract opponents. I do enjoy my explosives, but explosives can be too risky to use. The grenade itself is actually just a small amount of explosive, just enough to knock down a plaster and wood wall. Steel walls are unaffected. It can also be used at someone's feet to knock them off their feet, but the concussive force isn't enough to kill. It will just daze them quite a bit. There are no small parts so there are no fragments. The casing and everything inside will just ignite and turn to ashes or nothing once the grenade goes off.

Oh yea, my blowgun. Well, with my blowgun I carry a poison made from the Golden Poison Dart Frog. It has a highly lethal poison known as Batrachotoxin. It Paralyzes the nerves almost instantly once in the bloodstream. It kills by inducing Cardiac Arrest due to the nerves no longer getting signals from the brain to pump. Death happens for humans less than five minutes, depending on the size. Devils and the like? Twenty minutes. There is no true antidote, but Devils and the like can get medical treatment for this and can survive… However… if devils do not get treatment within five minutes. There is no saving them.

So, this is my life's story kind of. I never had a social life, actually have never seen a female naked before. Still a virgin of course. I've seen few women in my life. Life at the village was rough. I was constantly beaten down and broken, but I kept on standing. I kept on fighting. I wanted to be like my mom… my mom was would protect the innocent at all costs… and definitely protect the ones she loves. So, you would have thought I would have stayed in the village all my life right? Well, I thought I would leave of course, but not for the reasons my uncle would tell me.

"Son… I have treated you like you were my son all my life. I know that life here was rough and I hope you don't have any harsh feelings towards me… but there was another thing your mother wished of me in case of her death when you were young. She wanted me to send you to high school. She wanted you to have a social life, so you could experience everything and not be stuck to one path for your life. If you wish to be an Assassin, than she would be just as happy as if you did something like have a life as a civilian. She told me to tell you this. 'Enjoy life.' This was all she told me to tell you. So my son… What do you think?"

"I don't know… I have never been to school… how do I cope with this new life? I can't exactly go around and kill people."

"No you can't… but you can do it. You are smartest and strongest warrior. You can do this… So… I have already picked out a High school for you. I looked around and it looks good."

"Thank you. I will do this for mother. So… What is this schools name? Anything I should know about it?"

"The name is Kuou Academy. Other than that, I will keep everything a secret. You will learn about the school very quickly. You will leave in the morning."

"Alright…" I would reply.

Life… it's changing so fast. I don't know what will happen to me at this new school and new life… but I hope… for my mother's sake… I can be happy.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**

**So if you can't tell, this story I am writing from the perspective of Issei/The person of whoever I am talking through. ^^ This is a new change for me, so please forgive me. I don't know if I am ready for the use of Sama, or Onii-chan or whatever... but in time maybe? So yea... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Her is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I own nothing. **

**This story is a crossover kind of thing of Highschool DxD with Assassins creed((Weaprony and the outfit)) with Batman and a ton of other action movies/games. Well i guess it isn't a crossover more as of, those things gave the idea to write this story. So yea... enjoy. I own nothing.**

* * *

Issei traveled from his small village in the mountains all the way to a town outside of Tokyo known as Kuou. While he could have taken a bus from a town that was about 50 miles away from his village, his uncle decided to make him walk and survive on his own towards the school. The final bit of training before Issei disappeared from his uncles side. His uncle shipped all his belongings, including all his weapons except for the weapon that his uncle gave to him as a present. His uncle gave him a small blade known as a Karambit, which was curved and razor sharp. The blade was only two inches, just long enough to sever jugulars or destroy tendons or whatever.

So, Issei had to walk 8 days and 10 hours just to get to Kuou. He only wore civilian clothing which consisted of a single outfit. He wore a t-shirt, shorts and socks… with shoes. He had to go through the snow covered mountain for about 200 miles in that. It was cold, but he trained in the cold. He was able to survive. He built fires, shelter and even made a coat off of animals. Issei was a trained warrior. A killer. Was he a bloodthirsty monster? Of course not! He just know that bloodshed solves pretty much everything. If enough blood is spilt, armies are shattered, countries are taken down, and people lose hope. It is a known fact. Now did he have any intentions of doing anything like this? No. He only wanted to live happily. Could he? Who knows…

Issei arrived in Kuou finally at eight in the evening. He arrived at his house, listening to his father and grabbing the key from under a rock that had to be lifted a certain way. He opened his door and quickly went to the shower that was in his room. After the shower, he just simply went to sleep after setting his alarm clock for two hours before school would start.

* * *

9 hours later, the alarm blared in the house, waking up Issei. It was 5:30 and school was about seven. He got up and dressed in a plain gray T-shirt and a pair of beige shorts. He then left the house around six after grabbing his school bag, which was bought by his uncle. His uncle bought all the needed materials, while the school would provide his books of course. So he headed off towards the town, hoping to find a place open for a meal, which he did! He found a small café that was 24 hours and he took a seat at the booth that had the best view of the surroundings. There was a wall behind him, no doors directly near him and he had a view of the front door. Issei learned that in order to survive, one must be aware of their surroundings.

Issei ordered a simple breakfast of Biscuits and Gravy with a glass of orange juice. It was a well-known breakfast where he lived because in the valley way below where his village was, was a wheat farm. It was maintained by his village, as where the surrounding villages. There was also cows, pigs and other animals, enough to maintain the assassin's village. The other villages had their own farms, but this one village far below his own was what maintained the assassin's village food source.

Issei finished his meal and quietly tipped the lady quite a bit of money. Issei was kind of loaded due to all his missions and successes as an Assassin. He was paid handsomely for his services. Issei left the café and made his way towards the school, hoping that it was open an hour before the school would begin. As if his wish was granted by some unknown power, the gate was open and there was a small handful of students entering the school as well.

As Issei entered the gate, he began to scan the area, picking out all the good locations in case of any trouble if he needed to hide. He spotted several grates used for ventilation, which was perfect for his size of 6'2". He also spotted a large tree in the main yard which was an evergreen, so it was a perfect place to hide if needed. As his eyes scanned the main yard, his eyes were captured by the sight of red. Crimson red. His eyes met with the eyes of a beautiful female who had long crimson red hair. The female was staring at him and he at her before he would avert his eyes a few seconds later and continue on his scanning.

Issei entered the school itself, going through one of the eight glass doors that lined the front. As he entered he took in a deep breath, closing his eyes and taking in the smells and the sounds. He heard barely anything, but he did hear some light conversation but the smells is what was he wanted to know most. There was the smell of Chlorine, which would mean a pool… an indoor one. There was the smell of lemon, so it was most likely a cleaning agent as well. There was the smell of… cat… house cat… vanilla… and… soap. The final distinct smell was the smell of… syrup… maple syrup. Breakfast.

Issei opened his eyes and put on a very confused face, due to the fact that he could not interpret what the fuck the smell of house cat, mixed with vanilla and soap was. He shrugged and turned his head to his left and up, and sitting with her legs off the edge of the second floor, was a female. A very small female with white hair and an emotionless face. She was busy eating a plate of French toast. The female looked down at him, catching him looking at her. He quickly turned his gaze away, still looking around. There were three floors and many many rooms on each. There were areas to grab onto if he wanted to climb to the third floor without taking the stairs and there was also a nice hidey hole near the roof.

Issei felt two more pairs of eyes on him, staring at him from high above. He looked up and his eyes caught the eyes of the same crimson haired female and a slim figured, bespectacled female with a black hair in a bob cut hairstyle. Her gaze was quite piercing, as if she was studying him. Issei however dropped his gaze and disappeared, heading away from them and going to his classroom.

* * *

"So that is the new kid huh?" The Crimson haired female asked asked.

"Yes, that is the new kid. Issei Hyoudou."

"Anything about him? You seem to be quite… interested in him Sona."

"That is the thing… There isn't anything about him Rias."

"What do you mean?" Rias asked.

"He doesn't exist. There is no record of him existing anywhere. He just suddenly appeared out of thin air." Sona replied.

"Then how did he even get into the school if he has no history?"

"Someone had some pull with your brother or father. Issei was allowed to take the entrance exam… and he got in."

"What did he score that made my brother or father accept him?"

"He scored a 100%..."

"Wait… so he scored better than you?"

"Yes… Issei Hyoudou is the most intelligent person I can think of… he beat me by 2%."

"I can see why he was let in… so what do you want to do?"

"I would like you to keep an eye on him with your peerage. Something doesn't feel right. A highly intelligent kid, with a very well built body and no history? Something really does not add up."

"Sure, we can handle that. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to keep digging… and find out who this boy is. There has to be something."

"Alright. Well, I believe it is time for me to go to class."

"Yes, I believe so. See you at lunch."

* * *

Issei was tall young man at the height of 6'2". He weighed about 222 pounds, pure muscle. He had a scar on the right side of his eyes, going above his eye and below. It looked like an animal attack, but what it was, was a training accident. Issei was struck by a special and strange blade, almost taking out his eye but instead giving him a wicked looking scar. Issei won the fight of course, but had to be treated quickly for the blood. He had chocolate brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. His hair was short and kinda spiky, but it was naturally spiky. It was naturally messy too. His eyes were a light chocolate brown.

* * *

Issei was sitting in the main back of the classroom, farthest from the door but gives him the view of the door and the entire class. He was sitting slouched in the seat, chilling out with his eyes closed. He had his senses attuned to smell and sounds. He could hear the roar of students heading into the hallway from the cafeteria and main lobby so he knew the door would open any second now… and like he was a fortune teller, the door opened ten seconds later. It was than he heard a voice. A males voice.

"That's my seat." The voice said. The voice was right beside the desk Issei was in. From the sound of the voice, it was a white male… weighting at least 200 pounds… and was full of muscle. "That is my seat. Get out." Said the male again. "Alright fine. If you won't move, I will move you." The male said. Issei, with his eyes closed listened. The sound of air being moved around as something passed through it.

Issei's right hand shot up and grabbed the man's wrist in a tight grip. Issei than swung the man right into the wall next to Issei, forcing the boy to smack nose first into the wall. Issei, with his eyes STILL closed, shot his right hand out in a karate chop and hit the boy in the back of the knee, sending the boy to his knees. Issei then placed his hand on the back of the boys head before slamming him into the wall, sending him unconscious. Issei opened his eyes and spotted the white haired female entering the classroom. She looked at Issei than at the boy who was on the floor before back at Issei. Issei shrugged and relaxed in the seat. It was than the teacher came in and shrieked.

"What happened to him?!" The female teacher asked. She quickly rushed over and knelt next to Issei and the boy, trying to see if the boy was ok.

"He tripped. He was trying to take the seat next to me and he tripped over my foot." Issei said, pointing out his foot was slightly moved out so he could relax. "He was kinda clumsy."

"Ah I see. Are you sure that is what happened?"

"Of course." Issei said with a smile.

Issei turned his gaze towards the white haired female who was no longer looking at him but in her seat reading a book. Issei put his hands behind his head, leaned back against his chair against the wall and relaxed. School had begun.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**

**Current harem: **

**Akeno, Koneko, Rias. **

**Possibilitys: Ophis, Irina, Xenovia, Asia, Serafall, Kuroka. **

**Could be more I suppose. I dunno**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter. Another chapter may come in later today. Enjoy. I own nothing.**

* * *

It was the next morning after school and Issei was already on his way to school. As he walked down the road towards school, which was actually quite a long ways away from school, he heard the sound of a body hitting the floor. As Issei is quite familiar with this sound, he quickly turned his head to the direction of the sound and he was quite relieved. It was just a female who tripped. Issei jogged over as the female sat up finally, rubbing her head.

"Auuu.… I fell again… I am such a klutz."

"You alright?" Issei asked, bending over and offering his hand.

"Yea I'm alright." The female said, grabbing his hand as he helped her up to her feet. The female was a long haired blonde beauty! She was wearing a nun's outfit. She had emerald green eyes and looked absolutely innocent and stunningly beautiful. "Um, Thank you."

Issei released her hand. "Of course." It was then her nuns hood began to fly off in the wind and Issei grabbed it with lighting quick speed, gripping it and handing it back to her.

"That was very sweet of you."

"Ain't no thing but a chicken wing." Issei replied easily. The female put her index fingers together in a cute way.

"Um I'm sorry but I seem to be a little bit lost, do you think you could help me out?" The girl asked.

Issei nodded. "Sure I would be glad to." Issei said with a smile. "What are you looking for?"

"The church. I was just assigned to the church then."

"Ah, so that explains the outfit."

"I am so glad that I ran into someone as kind as you." The girl said. Issei frowned a bit.

"I wouldn't go assuming that just because someone did something nice, that they are kind people. You do not know what certain people are capable of… or what they have done… or will do." Issei said.

The girl tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm just rambling…" Issei said, looking up towards the sky. It was then Issei was brought out of his dark thinking when he heard a little boy crying. He turned his head and the girl was already running over. The little boy had a little scrape.

"Hey you are a big boy… there is no reason to cry over a little scrape." The girl said. She put her hands above his right knee and green light began to appear. Issei scanned her and mentally nodded.

'_A power… she must have a sacred gear. Interesting.' _

"There you are. All better. See, there was no reason to cry." The girl said. She turned back to Issei. "Sorry about that, I'm done here. Let's go." She said, putting out her tongue in a cute gesture.

They began to walk again in silence, until the girl would speak up. "So you must be surprised."

"Not at all. I've been around." Issei said truthfully. "It truly is a nice power, healing anyone you wanted."

"Yes, I believe this power is truly a blessing… and a gift. Hey there it is!"

"Ah, the church. Well that is it. I just moved here so I actually had no idea where we were going." Issei said with a smile.

"Well, we found it at last! It's a relief."

"Yup."

"Hey, I want to thank you so much. Would it be ok for you to come inside with me so I can thank you properly?"

"Sure, I don't see a problem with that." Issei said, even though he knew he would be late for school… but that would be ok.

"That's great! Oh my name is Asia Argento!"

"Issei Hyoudou."

Asia walked towards the church and Issei followed, both in silence until they reached the big two front wooden doors. Asia opened them up and they both walked inside.

"I want to thank you so much for showing me the way."

"I actually had no idea where it was." Issei said for the second time. "I just didn't want you to be alone is all." Issei said with a smile.

"You really are sweet." Asia said.

"It's really nothing." Issei said. His head began to turn like it was on a swivel, his eyes scanning everything. He was scanning the entire inside, looking for any nooks or crannys that would be great for hiding in. He looked for any possible escape routes or entrances if the front door was not an option. He located several large ventilation shafts, he noticed that there was a staircase hidden under a large statue, only because he could see the scuff marks on the ground. It was then he noticed three females and two males come out from a nearby room. All of them had quite scary faces on, but then one of them smiled while the rest put on neutral faces.

"Ah Asia. Great to see you. Who is this young man?"

"This is Issei. He brought me here." Asia said.

"Did he? Well, thank you so much. My name is Raynare."

"Nice to meet you." Issei replied. His eyes scanned every one of them, noticing that they are not what they appeared to be. They had a slight evil aura about them, but only he could notice it due to his training. It was then his eyes scanned over to the blonde haired boy, who was staring at Issei. Issei looked at him and noticed that he had a nice coat on that was hiding something. It looked like a gun and a sword, due to their small imprints in the cloth. Only trained eyes could notice such details. "Alright Asia, I really should get going. I have school and I just wanted you to make it here safely."

"Alright, Thank you Issei. It was really nice of you to bring me here."

"You are very welcome." Issei said, turning around and leaving with his hands in his pockets. Before he left the church, he stood in the door and looked back at all of them, scanning them one last time. The blonde haired boy gave him quite a dirty look but Issei just smirked before leaving and closing the door. Issei looked up at the church and gave it a quick scanning, noticing that some of the vents he noticed actually went outside near the front. There was a nice entrance.

'_I do not trust those people with Asia… they do not look friendly at all… but I cannot do anything… I hope she will be alright.' _Issei thought to himself before he made his way towards school.

* * *

School went by pretty quick, another day in hell. No one talked to him except the teachers, he did have the crimson haired teen and the white haired teen watch him like they did the day before, but he acted like he didn't notice. There was also another blonde haired boy, different from the one that Issei saw at the church. The boy was actually following him, though if Issei wasn't trained, he wouldn't have noticed it. Issei was still in his seat while the entire class was empty. He was staring out the window, looking down below at the Crimson haired teen and the white haired teen. They were together. Then the blonde boy appeared and Issei narrowed his eyes a bit.

"So they are together… Interesting. I believe I should take a look to see who they are and why they are interested in me…" Issei said to himself before getting up and making his way out of the classroom. He walked down the stairs and made his way to the principal's office. When he arrived, he noticed that the principal wasn't there. Apparently they go home early. Issei knelt down near the large ventilation grate and pried it open using his strength. He focused on one corner at a time before tearing it off its hinges. He entered the vent and made his way through, using his sense of direction and hearing. He heard the voices of them so he made his way to the sound.

Issei arrived underneath the large building that he saw the Crimson haired beauty in and found himself in a corner, unable to see them, but easily able to hear them.

"We just received a message from the Arch-Duke. A stray devil has been spotted… a real nasty one. We have been ordered to be cautious but take her out." Said a voice he didn't recognize. It came from neither the Crimson, Not the blonde, nor the white. It was female and it sounded quite seductive.

"How dangerous?" The crimson asked.

"Very. She killed her ultimate class master, but she herself is only a high-class devil."

"I see. We will move out when the sun goes down. Where is it?"

"Old abandoned house on the corner of Willshire and Golden."

"There is someone here… listening in on this conversation." Said the white. Issei opened his eyes and heard the shuffling, so he began to crawl away, quickly making his way out of the ventilation shaft as quickly as possible. "He got away." He heard.

"Leave him. Do you know who it was?"

"No. I just could smell the extra aura."

"I see. Alright, let's prepare. I don't think the spy was anything important."

Issei was already leaving the school, using the back entrance while using his agility to jump over the wall. He jogged for about a half mile before stopping as he knew he was safe.

'_So. They are devils huh? I wonder why they were spying on me themselves… What could they want with me… this really is quite an interesting town.'_

* * *

Issei made his way home and quickly grabbed a bite to eat. He grabbed some pizza, quickly warmed it up while he ran upstairs to his bedroom. He opened the large suitcase that was hidden in a secret compartment in the wall near the window and opened it up. He pulled out his black robe. He had two robes inside both of the same design just different colors. One was white and the other was black. Both robes had no patterns on them, as they were just plain. There was a hood as well.

Issei removed his clothes and put just a small simple black T-shirt. He still wore his underwear and socks of course. He then placed the robe onto his body, with the hood down before pulling out the black belt that went with the outfit. The belt had several notches where you could put stuff. He then pulled out the two tomahawks and placed them on opposite sides of his belt, pulled out all the throwable daggers and placed three in his belt on his back, before placing two of them aside. He then pulled out his magnificent armored bracers, thick enough to carry the hidden blades. He put the bracers on than put on the leather boots that was also in the suitcase. He tied them up tight and then placed two of the daggers in the compartment inside of the boot which separated the blade from the leg/ankle.

He had a small bag on the right side of his belt and he began to store several capsules. These were smoke grenades. All it needed was a simple flick of the little switch once you removed the cap and in three seconds, smoke begins to build and you must throw it within five of flicking the switch for best effect. He looked at the blowgun but put it into its compartment in the suitcase, ignoring it. He put the suitcase under the bed and made his way down the stairs, noticing the sun was finally disappearing. The last rays of light disappearing. Issei grabbed his pizza and engulfed it before going to his front door.

'_Let's see what this town has to offer. Something about this town doesn't feel right. That church… the devils… the stray devil. Something doesn't add up.' _

Issei opened his door and flipped the hood onto him, concealing his upper face from the middle of the nose and up. The only thing you can really see was his lips and some of his cheeks. The hood had a special magical property that concealed a lot of his face, most importantly his eyes, though he could see clearly. It was than he shut the door and ran into the night.

* * *

**Read. Review. MOO motherfuckas**


	4. Chapter 4

**here is the next chapter. Enjoy. Last chapter of the evening. This story is getting quite difficult to write... but I think I did well. I own nothing. Enjoy.**

* * *

Issei was currently running along the powerlines of the city, while also jumping from rooftop to rooftop, making his way towards the corner of Willshire and Golden. The night had already arrived, so he was easily hidden while in the air, his dark robe akin to the night sky. He saw the house in the distance, easily spotted by the fact it was kind of… dead looking. It had missing bricks, the windows were boarded up as well. It was obvious this was the house we has looking for.

Issei leapt from the nearby power line and landed on the roof of the house, before jumping down from the edge, hanging off of it. He spotted the window he wanted to get in as it was on the second floor. He quickly but quietly tore the board off and opened the window, before rolling inside, pulling out two daggers to throw. He noticed that the room he was in was empty and there was some light coming from the middle. He slowly began to make his way over towards the edge where there was a staircase, and he looked down inside.

"Pathetic. Is this really what the great Gremory family sent after me? The virgin from the Gremory Family, Rias Gremory? How sad… You and your servant's couldn't even defeat me." The large devil said with an evil laugh. It was a female!

"Screw you viser… You betrayed your own master… You are scum."

"SHUT UP!" Viser said, kicking Rias across the room. "He was a pathetic loser and he deserved to die. He wouldn't let me have some fun! But now, I get to have fun whenever I want! I think I will start by having fun with you, Crimson haired bitch!" Viser roared, lifting up one of her legs to stomp on Rias.

Rias was against one wall while the white haired girl, the blonde haired boy and a long haired black female was against a different wall, injured and weakly looking onwards. As Viser prepared to stomp, Viser stopped in her tracks and began to sputter random nonsense. Like her entire brain went stupid. It was than blood was coughed up from her mouth before she fell over to the side, dead. Rias looked over and noticed that there was a weapon of some sort embedded in her brain stem, killing her almost instantly.

"W-What?" Rias asked weakly, not sure what was happening. It was than a black robed figure came out from the shadows. It was Issei, though the females did not know this. Issei approached the body of Viser, putting his boot on the back of her head before ripping the weapon out. It was one of his tomahawks.

"Who the fuck are you?" Said a voice. Issei turned and noticed it was Raynare, a Fallen Angel.

Issei masked his voice a bit, making it sound deeper. "I am your worst nightmare."

"O' really?" Raynare asked incredulously. "You are outmatched you stupid boy." Raynare said, snapping her fingers. It was then the rest of the Fallen Angels appeared and about twenty exorcists. Issei turned his head left and right a bit, scanning the area.

"You should hope so… for your sake." Issei said, pulling out five smoke bombs, flipping the switch on them all and tossing them everywhere. He tossed one behind him, in front of him, left and to the right and droped one at his feet. The entire room began to get cloudy with smoke.

"FIND HIM AND KILL HIM!" Raynare roared, summoning a spear of light.

Issei began to move around in the smoke, using his training against them. He threw both axes right into two of the Fallen Angels, killing the male and the larger female. The small female and Raynare were still standing. Issei's hidden daggers appeared from the top of his wrists, two 12 inch blades came from the bracers, one on each hand. These were very great for stabbing but not so much for slashing, though it could slash very weak body locations just fine, like the neck.

Issei went behind one exorcist and embedded the blade in his brain stem before moving to the next, acting like a shadow in the smoke. He would slash or stab the exorcists. When an exorcist would turn around he was killed just like his buddy.

"Dohnaseek! Kalawarner! DAMNIT! RETREAT! GET BACK TO THE CHURCH! MOTHERFUCKER! I WILL KILL YOU!" Raynare roared. The sound of wings were heard as the smoke began to clear, showing Raynare flying away. It was then an explosion happened and part of the house shook. As the smoke cleared, about five exorcists, who were still alive began to run away, trying to escape the carnage. Issei drew all five daggers and since all the exorcists were running towards the main door, Issei threw all five daggers, hitting all of them in the back of the head, killing them all in one single strike. Issei turned his head and noticed that there was another female exorcist, still flying out of the church. It seemed she was trapped by Raynare. Issei saw her flying to a different window.

"Damnit Raynare!" The young girl would yell. Issei quickly leapt onto the nearby wall before leaping off of the wall and grabbing onto the young fallen angel. He would then slam her into the ground and slam her head once into the ground before pinning her down. The hidden blades were back in the bracers.

"SPEAK! WHAT IS GOING ON IN THE CHURCH?!"

"I won't tell you a thing!" The girl said, spitting on Issei's face. Issei drew an axe and punched the girl in the face before grabbing her right hand. He placed the axe head right on the tip of her index finger and pushed down on the axe, slicing off the tip. The girl screamed in pain before Issei punched her again.

"TALK!" Issei roared.

The girl was crying now, her finger bleeding.

"I SAID TALK!" Issei roared, slamming her head into the ground. "What does Asia have to do with this?!"

"Screw you you bastard!" The girl said, using her legs and kicking Issei off of her. Issei was kicked off but he rolled on the ground, as the female used a spear of light and blasted a hole in the roof. Issei threw his ax at the female, hitting her square in the back, knocking her down back in front of Issei.

"If Asia is going to get hurt, I will make sure your entire organization dies… Since you won't speak, I have no more use for you." Issei said, removing the axe before picking the girl up by the back of her neck and her butt.

The girl was screaming in pain as Issei lifted her into the air, bringing her above him before dropping her onto his knee, breaking her back. He then tossed the Fallen Angel over towards Rias and the others who were finally getting up. They looked better now, no longer too injured. Issei than walked over towards the five exorcists who had the blades in their heads, before yanking each one out. He wiped them on a piece of cloth that he carried around before shoving the now dirty cloth into one of their mouths. There was the sound of a scream and the sound of an explosion as Issei began to open the door. He however halted as he heard a voice behind him

"Who are you?" Rias asked.

Issei chuckled and opened the door, running out into the night. The sky began to cry as rain began to fall upon the town of Kuou, setting the mood for a bloodbath. Lightning and Thunder rippled through the sky as Issei ran along the rooftops and power lines, sprinting long and hard throughout the city. Issei arrived behind a tree near the church, looking out into the darkness as he looked at the church. There were several guards around the outside, some of them on the roof as well, protecting it from intruders it seemed.

'_I knew it… Asia must be in some sort of trouble. There is no way she would go willingly with any of this bullshit.' _

Issei quickly made his way through the trees, dodging their line of sight. He waited until a guard would move from the roof and he quickly ran towards the wall before scaling it. Arriving onto the roof. He approached one of the two walking guards from behind and quickly grabbed onto him, snapping his neck before he could even make a sound. Issei made his way over towards the other one and just as the guy turned, Issei quickly ran over and swung his tomahawk, cleaving the head off of the exorcist cleanly. The body fell to the ground and Issei just smirked.

'_So even these highly trained people cannot match my own training. It's good to know no one can match me.' _

Issei began to walk around the church roof, searching for a ventilation shaft that he could use. Since there was a hidden room underneath the building, there had to be a ventilation shaft right? Issei spotted something in the woods behind the church so he quickly leapt off the roof, hanging onto a tree branch before dropping down onto the ground. He made his way to the shaft and placed his ear against the steel. He then heard her voice, Raynare's voice. Issei pried the grate off and hopping into the shaft, gently sliding down until he reached a junction. It went left and forward. He went forward and crouch walked along the area, but when he arrived at the end, it was a dead end.

"Let us begin the ritual!" Raynare roared. The exorcists began to cheer loudly as Issei heard a small humming noise and a rumble. Issei quickly made his way through the vents, turning to the correct way and found himself staring downwards at everything. He was right above them all. It was then he spotted Asia! She was half naked and chained to a cross which began to glow green! It was then Issei heard her screaming in pain as a green light began to emit from her chest. Issei quickly grabbed the rest of his smoke bombs, which was 10 of them and began to toss them all randomly, attempting to cover the entire room with a dense smoke. "He is here! FIND HIM! KILL HIM! WHOEVER GETS HIS HEAD CAN SLEEP WITH ME!" Raynare said. The excorcists roared in happiness and began to move about, summoning blades of light which just made it so easy to see. Issei removed the grate quietly before leaping down onto the cross below him. Issei quickly used his ax and cut the chains off. "HE IS OVER HERE! HE IS WITH ASIA! GET OVER HERE!" Raynare roared as Issei noticed her grabbing a small green orb from the air and placing it into her body.

Issei grabbed onto Asia and carried her like a princess out of the smoke filled room and up the stairs. As he exited, the entire main church room seemed empty, so Issei placed Asia onto a bench. Issei knelt down and looked at her, who began to open her eyes. Issei put down his hood, and gave Asia a small smile.

"Issei…. It's you." Asia said weakly.

"Yes… I'm here… you are going to be ok."

"I'm sorry Issei… I really wished we could have seen each other again…"

"Don't give up… Come on… it isn't over yet. You gotta stay strong."

"Issei… Thank you for coming… but… I'm sorry… good bye… be strong for me." Asia said, going limp and closing her eyes. She was dead.

It was then Issei finally noticed their presence. The presence of the Fallen Angel Raynare and a ton of exorcists.

"So, it was you all along who was killing us. The one who brought the little nun to our nice church."

Issei began to stand up, putting his hood over his head as he gripped the handles of both of the tomahawks, his grip squeezing so tight. He was pissed.

"you must be wondering why we did such a thing to poor little Asia… Well it's simple really… We wanted he-"

"It doesn't matter what your reasons are. You murdered my friend who did nothing wrong. For that, you will pay the ultimate price."

"Oh, aren't we feeling brave all of a sudden…" Raynare said. She laughed as he no longer had any smoke and he was surrounded by fourty exorcists. "I have the power of healing now so you don't stand a fucking chance! KILL HIM! MY OFFER STILL STANDS!"

Just as Issei turned to attack, the main door opened up and a blast of black and red appeared and wiped out ten of the exorcists.

"WHO THE?!" Raynare roared, turning her attention. It was Rias and her posse!

The exorcists began their attack, charging Issei and Rias and her posse. Issei used his right ax to block the sword of an exorcist before using his other ax to remove his entire throat. From there he swung the left hand ax back and struck another exorcist in the head with the pick ax side, killing him instantly. It was than Raynare attacked Issei swinging her spear of light. Issei moved his ax to block it but the spear of light instantly tore the head off the ax, which surprised Issei, making him jump backwards. He noticed to his right that Rias and her posse were also attacking back, but it was then Issei noticed an exorcist was about to remove the head off of the white haired girl with his sword of light. Issei threw the remaining ax at the exorcist, the head of the ax imbedding in his forehead.

Issei summoned his hidden blades, dodging a decapitating blow from Raynare by ducking under it. He sent the left blade right into her right side, penetrating the lung. He then moved around her, pulling the blade out while using his right blade to slash at the back of her neck. The knife went into her, slashing the back of her neck off, but it healed as she glowed in green light. Issei narrowed his eyes, seeing that his fatal strike was made not fatal. It wasn't instant kill, but still. Issei turned his head and noticed that Rias and gang was being pinned down, almost about to be killed as the exorcists had actually struck a few hits. Rias's left leg was bleeding, the black haired females left arm, the white haired girls stomach and the blonde haired boy had both of his legs struck. There was only five exorcists left but it seemed that they couldn't fight. Issei pulled out the five daggers and threw them, striking only four of them in the head as one dodged. The one that dodged was the blonde haired exorcist.

"Why you little pussy. You almost hit me from behind!"

Issei smiled and moved to the right a bit as a spear of light was thrusted right at his previous position. He then grabbed onto the arm of Raynare before throwing her in front of him, spinning her as he slashing out the front of her throat while impaling her stomach with a knife. He then kicked her to the ground but then the green light appeared and she healed up.

"Ok, this is really pissing me off." Issei said. "You refuse to die… strange… is this why you took my friends life… so you could have this power? Cause this power was Asia's…"

"Smart boy." Raynare said, getting up. "You cannot kill me so easily you little shit. Now be a good boy and die."

Issei heard the sound of the wind behind him and he quickly ducked under the sword of the blonde haired priest. Issei quickly grabbed onto the boys arm, twisted it and broke it over his shoulder before tripping him and slamming his head onto a nearby bench. As he turned back to Raynare she attempted to punch him but he grabbed her fist. He then twisted her arm behind her back, before kicking her and sending her into a wall. He noticed that Rias and gang were finally getting up, their wounds mostly healed. It seemed they could walk.

"It is time I end this." Issei said. He then looked over to his left and noticed the blonde haired boy had bought the farm. "So, you were actually abandoned by your friend… Pity… he realized that you were doomed." Issei smiled, showing his wicked smile from underneath the dark hood.

"What?! There is no way you could defeat me!"

"If you are so sure, strike at me." Issei said. Raynare got up and went right at Issei, two spears of light in her hands. She threw them down at Issei who moved forward and under her, grabbing onto both of her legs. He then slammed her onto the ground, face first where he would jump onto her and slam her head back into the ground. He gripped her hair and bent her head back, leaning towards her ear. "This is for Asia you winged bitch." Issei said before he rammed his right blade right into the back of her head, severing her brain stem and instantly killing her. He then twisted the blade, making sure it was nice and scrambled before removing the blade from her neck. As Issei got up, he noticed that a green orb was coming from the wound and it flew right into the air, above Asia. Issei walked over to Asia and looked down at her.

"Forgive me Asia." Issei said softly, kneeling down and softly stroking her cheek, shedding a tear. "I was too late…" Issei said. Issei stood up and began to make his way towards the front door, his face still hidden by the magic, except his lips. Rias put her hand towards him to make him stop, palcing it on his chest.

"Hold on." Rias said.

Issei however kept moving, moving her hand out the way as he made his way into the rain. As the lightning struck, they could see him covered in blood but when the light disappeared, he was gone. Issei… had lost someone he should have saved from them… but he didn't. He lost a friend… but they all paid for it… Paid for it… in Blood.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. My asshole of a friend Celebi... well its now red the Revoltionary, didn't help much this chapter cause hes an ass. So I heop its good enough. Enjoy.**

**I own nothing. **

* * *

"Pete Williams?" The teacher called.

"Here." A boy in the back called.

"Suzy Que?"

"Here." A female said in the front.

"Koneko Toujou?"

A white haired female raised her hand, but didn't speak. It was the white haired girl that Issei saw with Rias. She was really short but cute.

"Issei Hyoudou?" Called the teacher. "Issei Hyoudou? Is Issei here?" There was no answer. "Huh, so he is out of school again huh?" The teacher murmured to herself. Issei had not been in school since the event at the church and it's been three days.

* * *

Issei was currently at home, sleeping. He had been up all night the night before and only got home around five in the morning when the sun was preparing to rise. His room was pitch black so it was really like night time! He had a fan blowing on him even though he had the covers on him. He liked the noise of the fan and it was the only way for him to sleep. So why was Issei not at school? Well, it had to deal with the fact his friend died. Asia Argento. A friend that he knew he should have taken away from the church when he brought her there, but didn't. He walked away… So when she died due to Raynare… he just broke down.

* * *

**12 hours later**

* * *

Issei was dressed in the black robe, which was clean, and was currently sitting on top of a power pole, looking around. He did not have his belt, as all he carried was the bracer which had the hidden blades. He also carried the Karambit on the side of his boot. He used his trained senses and watched into the night, looking around for something… someone. It was then he spotted it. Black feathered wings. It was a Fallen Angel and this one landed at a house before entering it. He had his hood up and hid his eyes, which if you could see them… they were full of anger… sadness… and righteous fury.

Issei leapt from the power pole and began to run on the ground, dashing in the shadows over towards the house. As he arrived at the house, he noticed that there was a small light coming from inside. It was only candles! Why would there be candles? The electricity wasn't down… This struck Issei as odd and suspicious. This fallen angel was up to something.

* * *

Rias and Akeno were sitting in the old school house main room and chatting. It was then Akeno brought up something.

"Rias, you have heard about the deaths of the Fallen Angels and Exorcists of this town right? It seems someone is going around and murdering them."

"And you suspect the fellow who saved us is the culprit?"

"It has crossed my mind. Should we tell him?"

"In time. Let us find the man first." Rias said with a smile.

"Of course President." Akeno said.

* * *

Issei quickly scaled the side of the house and made his way to the roof, inspecting the area. There was a skylight! He peered inside, looking down right at the living room. He noticed that there was not just one Fallen Angel… but multiple… There were three Fallen Angels and one exorcist. This was what Issei was looking for.

'_Jackpot… It's time to remove these bastards from my town.' _

Issei made his way back to the wall that he scaled to get on the roof before gently jumping off. He however hung onto the window sill that was a few feet below the roof and climbed up with oen hand. He used his left hand to hang on while his right pried the window open. It wasn't locked and it was barely big enough to fit through. It would take a bit to get through but he was good to go. He climbed into the dark room and noticed he was in a tub. This was a bathroom. As he approached the door, he heard the door being opened and he soon came face to face with an exorcist. Issei however quickly shot out his right hand, striking his vocal cords with a chop. Issei then put him into a headlock, though the headlock was with the exorcist facing him but now the head was under Issei's armpit. Issei then yanked upwards on his arms, breaking the neck.

Issei put the body into the tub, making sure he wasn't spotted from the bathroom door. Issei then listened for anything outside and then moved out, crouching down as he crouch walked in the house. It was dark. There was a small light in the hallway from a single candle, but most of the light was in the living room. As he approached the staircase, he heard the conversations.

"Alright, we are dying out here people. We need to figure out who is doing it and stop him. He has been going after our operations since Raynare fucked up. Do you guys have any suggestions?" A manly man voice was heard. He sounded big.

"What if we make a trap? Like if he was here right now, wouldn't this be a perfect trap?" Another male voice.

"Yes, it would be…. But we never prepared for it… plus there was no way he would know where we are at." The big man said.

"How do we even know if it's a he? It could be a she?" A female said.

"Quiet Jessica. That isn't the time for another one of your equality ideals." The big man said.

"I'm just saying you guys are thinking the assassin is a he! Sheesh." Jessica said.

"Shut up! Hey, what happened to bob? Didn't he say he was just going to take a wizz?" The big man said.

"Yea, but I never heard a flush or anything. Want me to check it out?" The other male voice said. No name was heard.

"Yea sure whatever. Tell the moron to hurry up. We got plans to do."

"Of course. What do you wanna do with Robert?"

"Isn't he nailing Ayumi?" The big man asked. "Leave the two love birds alone. They earned it with last nights work."

"Roger that. Alright be back soon." The guy said before walking up the stairs. Issei quickly backed away and hid in a room next to the bathroom, waiting. He was listening to the sounds of the fallen angel move about the house and he heard him getting closer. He quickly moved as he heard him pass the door and he stabbed in the back of the neck, the blade going right through the neck and through the vocal cords. The Fallen Angel began to flail weakly as he couldn't breathe or make any noise. He was unconscious within twenty seconds and dead within a minute. Issei placed the body on the ground and moved, heading to the bedroom nearby. He put his ear to the door and heard the sounds of moans and screams. It seemed while he was listening to the living room, they stopped but they were going another round it seemed.

Issei crouched down, opened the door and peeked in, noticing their location. They were on the bed with the male on bottom while the girl was facing the headboard, cowgirl style. Issei stood up and walked in over to the couple fucking on the bed. The man had his head closer towards Issei, so he wasn't spotted.

"Oh Robert."

"Yes Ayumi! Keep it going! I'm almost there!"

"ME TOO!" Ayumu screamed in rapture.

"Hey who the fu-" Robert said as he saw Issei standing above him but Issei quickly sent his knife into his throat, before pulling out.

"OH BABY YOU CAN CALL ME WHATEVER YOU WANT!" Ayumi yelled as she climaxed. Ayumi panted and turned around, only to scream. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ROBERT?! HELP! HELP!" Ayumi yelled but it was then she found a blade embedded right between her breasts, the blade penetrating her heart. She had a look of shock on her face before Issei pulled the knife out and ran out the room. As he left the room he heard the other two Fallen Angels who were downstairs. Robert was in front and ran into the room.

"ROBERT! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED AYUMI?!" The big man demanded. It was then he noticed Ayumi was bleeding and fell back dead. "AYUMI! SHIT! JESSICA THAT BASTARD IS HERE!" Robert roared. He then began to turn around. "JESSICA!" It was then he saw Issei. He was right behind Jessica. "JESSICA LOOK OUT!" The man roared but it was too late. Issei grabbed Jessica from behind and slit her throat, before releasing her and letting her drop to the ground, bleeding out quickly. "YOU BASTARD!" The man roared, summoning an ax of light.

Issei smiled evilly and left the room, running away.

"YOU AREN'T ESCAPING ME YOU SHIT! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" The man roared, chasing Issei. Issei however was gone. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" He then heard a small crash in the kitchen. "FOUND YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" The man roared.

As he entered the living room, he saw Issei there waiting for him, Karambit in hand, though it was so small the man didn't even see it.

"ACCEPTED YOUR DEATH HUH?! WELL THAT WON'T DO YOU ANY GOOD! IM GOING TO MAKE THIS SLOW!" The man roared, his anger and rage in his eyes, clouding his thoughts. The man charged at Issei, swinging his ax down right at Issei, attempting to cleave him in two. Issei however moved to the side, crouching down before using the curved blade. He sliced the back of the Fallen Angel's left knee before striking the right, sending the Fallen Angel to the ground. He then brought the blade up and sliced the jugular vein before kneeing the man in the chest, forcing the man to bend over. Issei then took the blade and brought it up, striking the man in the left eye socket, letting him bleed out. Issei walked out of the house after that, not even giving it a second thought as he entered into the night. As he exited, he spotted Rias and the gang waiting for him outside of the houses gate.

Issei quickly dashed to the side, jumping over the fence and climbing into a nearby house before jumping onto a lamp post. He then leaped over onto a power pole and climbed up before running along a power line. He then noticed that Rias and the gang where chasing him. Koneko was on the ground, Kiba was on the ground but Rias and Akeno were in the air. Issei jumped off of the power line and jumped right over Rias who flew past him and landed in a nearby yard, though he rolled to soften the landing. Issei ran into a nearby alley which had a fence and he quickly did some parkour shit and ran up the left side of the wall and jumped over the fence before rolling once more before getting up and sprinting away. As he exited the alley way, he did not see the four chasing him, but he kept on running, heading towards his house. However it was then Koneko and Kiba came out of nowhere and blocked his path so he went towards another alley way, but was blocked by Akeno. It was then Rias came down from behind and they formed a circle around him.

Issei grabbed the Karambit, cracking his neck as he prepared to fight, but Rias put her hands up.

"We don't wanna fight you."

Issei, disguising his voice quickly replied. "Then why would you be chasing me after I left someone's house?"

"We wanted to thank you."

"You're thanks aren't needed. You were simply there and doing me a favor by helping me kill them. I gave you my thanks by saving your lives."

"You saved us also with the stray devil sweety." Akeno said.

"I was only there because I knew it had something to do with the Fallen Angels. I do not need your thanks… now if you wouldn't mind, I will be leaving now. I have to do something." Issei replied before jumping up into the air and grabbing onto a gutter and climbing up. However, a voice stopped him from leaving.

"Issei?" Said a cute voice. Issei froze and Akeno and Rias gasped. Koneko had her eyes wide.

"THAT'S ISSEI!?"

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. I own nothing. **

* * *

"_Issei?" Said a cute voice. Issei froze and Akeno and Rias gasped. Koneko had her eyes wide._

"_THAT'S ISSEI!?"_

* * *

Issei dropped from the roof and turned around, looking toward the sound of the voice. There she was… bright as day… Asia Argento. The Blonde Haired cutie pie Issei brought to the church a few days ago. She was standing out in front, looking over at Issei thought he still had his hood and most of his face was covered. He stood there frozen, looking right at Asia.

"Issei, is that you?"

"How is this possible… You were dead… I stood right over your body…" Issei said. "This has to be a trick… There is no way…" Issei said.

Rias smiled. "Yes it is. I brought her back as one of us… a devil."

"I see…" Issei said. He grabbed his hood and lowered it down, revealing his face. Rias, Akeno and Koneko all looked at Issei. "Asia… I'm sorry I didn't take you away from them… I felt they were bad news and I didn't do anything… I really am sorry." Issei said, bowing his head to her.

"Don't be sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. I don't blame Issei for what you did. I'm just glad you are safe. I heard you were going around and attacking other Fallen Angels."

"Do not get into that Asia." Issei warned. "Ignore what I've done. Cherish the memories you do have of me." Issei said. He put his hood back up. "I'm sorry Asia, but this is the last we shall ever meet." Issei said before backing away and turning around, but it was then someone grabbed his hand. It was Asia.

"What are you saying? Why are you leaving?"

"You do not want to get involved with someone like me… Someone like you has no business with someone like me."

"That's not fair. I can make my own decisions! I want to stay by your side!"

Issei sighed. "Asia…."

"No. I want to stay by your side. I don't care what you have done… You have done nothing wrong. You have stopped the bad people. That is a good thing."

"If only you knew what I have done in the past…" Issei murmured.

"Let's go back Asia to the clubroom. We need to try and find you a living situation."

"Yes President." Asia said. "Good bye Issei! See you at school tomorrow!" Asia yelled out as she ran over to Rias and disappeared in a flash of red light.

"She lives huh… and she wants to stay by my side… have I finally made a friend? Hah… a friend for someone like me…" Issei laughed out, walking home. "We assassins were never made to have real friends… Only comrades…" Issei said.

* * *

**The next morning**

* * *

It was the next morning and Issei opened the door to the classroom as rollcall was being taken.

"Ah, Mr. Hyoudou, how nice of you to finally join us." The female teacher said.

"Uh huh." Was all Issei said before taking his desk all the way in the back corner, right behind Asia. She somehow got a seat right in front of his.

Issei relaxed in his seat as the teacher began the lesson… and began to drone on and on about the slave trade. He thought it was pointless material so he went into his own mind and thought.

'_I wonder if Asia wants to be with these people… I wonder if they are going to treat her right… I cannot allow the same mistake to happen twice…' _Issei thought in his mind.

"Earth to Issei." The teacher called.

"What?"

"So nice of you finally join us again Mr. Hyoudou. Was Heaven lovely?"

"I didn't go to heaven. I went to hell and met your condescending black soul." Issei said, eyeing the teacher with uninterest."

"What?! How dare you!"

"Excuse me? Are you not the adult? Act like one then. You don't get to pick on a student and expect him not to pick on you back. Grow up." Issei said.

"You can sit outside then! Get out of my class!."

"Whatever. Better than this dump at least." Issei said. Asia looked at him horrified. She could not believe Issei just did all of that! She however said nothing and Issei didn't even look at her. He just got up with his bag and left.

* * *

Issei walked outside of the school and stood at the front doors. He looked up and looked around, making sure no one would see him. He then quickly ran at the nearby pillar and jumped up, climbing up on it. He would then proceed to climb his way up the school, using any windows that he could. He would finally arrive at the roof a minute later and he would relax on the edge, looking out at the beautiful town. It was then he laid back on the roof under the warm sun and began to take a nap, using his backpack as a pillow.

* * *

Unknown to Issei, but he had been asleep for a good four hours. It was then a long, crimson haired man shook him awake.

"Wakey wakey kid. Time for lunch."

Issei opened his eyes and looked up at the man, calculating and scanning the man. Issei then yawned and stretched, getting up from his laying position.

"Yea, thanks." Issei said.

"So what you doing up here? Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Perhaps, but should you be up here on the roof?" Issei smirked. "I am also sure this isn't your job to wake up kids on the roof." Issei said, walking into the door that led down. The man didn't say a word but when Issei left, he smiled.

"So it is true… that is his only son… I guess I will look after your son Mira… from the shadows of course. I still owe you for what you've done for Rias and I…" The man said, disappearing in a flash of red.

* * *

As Issei arrived in the cafeteria, he was immediately bombarded by people asking him what he said to the teacher. Issei merely ignored them and walked away, heading to the lunch line. After he grabbed the lunch of meatload, green beans, a brownie and chocolate milk, Asia arrived and smiled at him.

"Come with me Issei! Let's eat together!" Asia said with a big smile.

Issei looked at her and gave a small smile. "Alright." _'She really is cute… She seems a bit too innocent though… but she is very kind…' _

Issei walked with Asia and found out she brought him over to the table occupied by Koneko, Kiba, Rias and Akeno. He sighed a bit and took a seat between Koneko and Asia.

"Hey there Issei." Rias said.

"Uh huh…" Issei said, slowly eating his meal, putting his head on his hand while his elbow was on the table.

"Issei… why are you being so mean lately?"

"Because I've never been around this before. I've never had someone talk to me like I'm some human being with feelings. I bet you are wondering a few things about me, aren't you Rias?"

"Yes, a few things come to mind. Why do you not show up on any database and have no past on record?"

"Because until I showed up at this school, I didn't exist. I existed in a very remote location in the world."

"I see… So… what are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you a Fallen Angel? Angel? Devil? What are you?"

"Human."

"What?"

"Yes, I am human. I cannot disclose any real details, but ever since I was five… I have trained. That is all I can say."

"I see."

"That is why, Asia, I am not one to be friendly around others. My entire life has basically been what I was doing last night. That is why I said you should not be friends with someone like me Asia."

"It makes no difference to me. You have good in you. You are a good man."

Issei sighed, defeated by the innocence that was Asia. He looked over at Asia as she was eating her meal, concern in his eyes. _'I really need to protect this girl… she needs my help…'_

Rias looked at Issei and studied his eyes and face, a smile on her face. "Hey Issei."

"Hmm?" Issei said, turning his attention to Rias. He was trying to be nicer.

"Why don't you come with us after school? Hang out?"

"Sure." Issei said, giving her a smile.

* * *

About three hours later, school ended and Issei was being dragged by the hand by Asia. While Asia was not technically strong enough to move him on her own, he just was dragged along because they were moving faster than he wanted to. He did not know these people and he was going to hang out. It didn't feel right.

Issei arrived in the clubroom of theirs and took a seat on a couch, sitting next to Asia. Rias was sitting behind her desk and Akeno was in the kitchen. It was then a bright orange light appeared behind the couch opposite from Issei and flames erupted. Rias looked shocked, her eyes wide but then they got serious… and angry. Issei looked over and noticed her reaction, so he assumed that this was a bad thing.

It was then a man appeared from the flames. "Ah… and Riser has arrived in the human realm. I've come all this way to see you my lovely Rias."

Rias did not look happy one bit. In fact she looked very pissed off.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**It's been a while guys. Sorry for the late chapter update. Just haven't been feeling like writing lately. Sorry. Please enjoy. I own nothing.**

* * *

Issei was sitting next to Asia as the man known as Riser was sitting next to Rias on the couch opposite from him. Issei was not blatantly staring at Riser, but Issei was observing him nonetheless. As with all people, he studies them for any sort of weakness, attitude issues he could exploit and capabilities. Issei trained hard to become the best. He was capable of many things.

There was also another figure in the room. A silver haired woman who looked quite pretty but Issei could tell she was much older then she appeared to be. Another devil. She was standing by as Riser was busy playing with Rias's hair while he was drinking some of Akeno's tea.

"The tea prepared by my Rias's queen is most delicious."

"Thank you for the compliment sir." Akeno said, bowing her head.

_'Well, this guy is a piece of work… hmm. A phoenix… haven't seen one of these in a while… I haven't killed a devil one… but they should die the same as their bird counterparts...'_

Riser was now rubbing her left thigh with his right hand as his left hand played with her silky crimson hair. He groaned in satisfaction, clearly pleased with Rias's fantastic body. Rias's face was quite annoyed so she quickly thrusted herself off of the couch.

"That's enough Riser. Let it go. Why can't you get it through your head that I have no intention of marrying you?"

"But my darling, Riser believes that your family circumstances are still such that you can be so selfish."

"I will not bring my family to ruin. I have no intention of denying you your right to our name, but let me be clear. My husband will be my choice."

"Remember Rias, It is crucial for devils to remain pureblood. We are still recovering our numbers from the last war."

"That is true but I will find my own husband. Not one my family decides to give me. I am not their puppet."

"Your father and brother decided on this arrangement with the future of the devils in mind."

"My father, my brother and my whole clan made this decision because they are in too much of a rush. They have no patience what so ever and they can really just shove it. For the last time, I will NOT marry you."

Riser grabbed her chin and this got Issei to clench a bit. "For the final time Rias, Riser bears the reputation of the house of phoenix. Ruining our good name is unacceptable. I do not care if you don't like it, it will be done… even if I have to incinerate the entire room. You will return to the underworld with me… You WILL be my bride. You WILL become a PHOENIX." Riser said, his eyes glowing with orange flame. Rias's glew with her red demonic power. The entire room got quiet as they stared at each other angrily. It was then the silver haired maid was about to speak but someone beat her to it.

It was then Issei began to laugh, breaking up the quite tense atmosphere. Issei coughed to stop the laughter before putting out a smile.

"You boy, what is so funny?" Riser demanded, glaring down at Issei.

"You. You are really a piece of work you know that? You remind me of a spoiled brat from a British royal family. All snobby and demanding. 'I want this, I want that. If you don't give me this you are going to regret it.' Really, this is what you sound like. It's quite pathetic if you ask me. If you were any sort of man, you would earn her affections through the normal way. Courting her. Instead you choose to act like a bitch and threaten her with slavery and death."

Riser's right eyebrow was twitching.

"Who the fuck do you think you are boy?! I am a Phoenix! I will not be talked down by some…. Some…. HUMAN!" Riser roared. Issei stood up from his seat on the couch.

"Issei, st—"

"Who do I think I am? I am the human who is going to whoop your ass."

Riser began to laugh now, no longer angry. "Are you serious?" Riser said before roaring in laughter, holding onto his stomach. "A human, trying to threaten ME, a phoenix. You humans really are stupid."

"Are you saying you don't accept my challenge?"

"Why would I? I have nothing to fear from you and you would just be a waste of time." Riser said, turning to Rias. "Now then Rias h—" Rias began but was interrupted… by the sound of a chicken. Issei had his arms under his armpits, flapping his arms like a chicken doing chicken noises. "Why you little shit…"

"Chicken much? Oh shit I'm doing your mating call! Get away from me! I don't roll like that!"

"How dare you mock me you piece of shit!? Fine, you want to die so bad, I accept your challenge! You fight me in thirty minutes!" Riser said, his anger through the roof. He quickly transported out of there, disappearing in a flash of orange flame. When the room quieted down, the silver haired maid was also gone.

Rias and everyone stared at Issei who had his hands in his pockets. He was wearing only a pair of cargo shorts and a plain white T-shirt as his gauntlets and his black robe was in the washing machine in the clubroom house thing. The gauntlets were in the washing machine because of all the blood. Issei took a seat and grabbed a cookie from the middle table, taking a small nibble without saying a thing to Rias or the others… it was Rias who spoke first.

"Issei… do you know what you just did?"

"Yes, I provoked a chicken into fighting me… consider this another generous offer to you. I am going to save you from the bastard." Issei said, before drinking some tea.

"Issei, do you know who he is?! You have no chance!"

"Then you are doomed." Issei said, giving her a grin. Rias's expression softened greatly, turning into one of sadness and depression. It was then she walked away, leaving the room with Akeno.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, ten minutes before the fight, Issei was putting on the black robe, though he left the hood down. He had his gauntlets ready to go, though he was currently sharpening the blades on a rock which sharpened them quickly. He put the gauntlets on while he carried a small crossbow on the bottom of his wrists, both of them carrying one shot each of the poison. It was then Asia walkd into the room he was in, closing the door behind her softly.

"Issei… are you sure you know what you are doing?"

"Asia, I defeated the entire church of Fallen Angels and exorcists on my own. I am sure I can take him on."

"Please… be careful."

"Of course Asia." Issei said, giving her a smile. It was then an orange flame appeared and Riser walked out of it. He was much calmer now though he still was slightly angry.

"Boy, Riser wants to give you one last chance to back out. Otherwise Riser cannot be responsible for your death."

"I am going to go through with this. I do not like how you treated Rias. You will not be allowed to marry her. You were rude to her and have no respect for her. I cannot allow this. You will witness a true terror."

"You really are cocky boy… but since Riser is such a generous being, I will give you a handicap of your choice. Name it."

"What are we doing exactly? I don't exactly know what im getting myself into since this is a devil thing."

"A rating game. My peerage and I versus you… Normally its peerage and king versus peerage and king but since you are alone, you are alone."

"I see. SO you doubt me as a human… but area you man enough for a manly challenge between two men?"

"I'm listening."

"You do not play in this game. You sit back and direct it. I will fight your peerage alone. No help from Rias or the others. I am completely alone. If I defeat your peerage, you call off the marriage and never bother her again."

Riser grinned. "I accept your challenge. We are both men here." Riser said putting his hand out. Issei took his hand and they shook on it. "See you on the battleground. Good luck." Riser said, letting out a roaring laughter as he disappeared in flame.

Issei smirked and raised both of his hands up, before testing his gear. Both of his blades came out quickly and went back in quickly, ready to go. He was ready to fight.

* * *

It was the time of the battle. Issei was currently on top of the ORC clubhouse building, standing on the roof as he surveyed the battlefield. He was told by the maid that since he was infused with magic early on, he was able to use these battlefields against the devils so he was able to participate in these rating games. Issei was wearing his black robe with a black cape behind him, used to symbol his life as an assassin.

[Welcome everyone. I am Grayfia and I will be serving as the arbiter for this match between Issei Hyoudou and Riser Phoenix. In order to win, the King must be defeated or he must surrender. Pawns can promote if they advance far enough into the enemies territory. At the sound of the horn, begin the battle.]

* * *

In a different dimensional thingy, Rias was alone with another red haired man, the one that woke up Issei on the roof, both of them watching the battle together. The man was quite excited to see what was going on while Rias on the other hand was quite… upset.

"This is going to be fun." The man said with a smile. "Issei gave Riser a challenge… let's see if Riser can keep it together…" he said softly to himself.

"Put a stop to this brother! He is going to get himself killed."

"Rias, let the man do what he wants. It isn't our deicision to interrupt him."

"Yes it is! You are the king of the devils! Stop this insanity now!"

"He isn't a devil Rias. He is a human. If he wishes to fight, I have no authority to stop him."

"Yes you did! Make Riser forfeit! Make Riser leave me alone!"

"No Rias. This marriage is important." The man said, his expression getting a bit darker instead of smiley.

"Damnit brother! Why are you doing to this to me!? Why can't you see what kind of man he is?! Why can you not see how much of a piece of shit that bastard is and why it pains me to do this?!"

"I do see it Rias, but some of us have to make sacrifices. You were just one of the unfortunate few. I do apologize, but this marriage is important for the future of the devils."

Rias was getting very upset and angry, her emotions visible on her face. "Screw you and screw the devils! I will not go through with this! I cannot marry someone like him!"

It was then a backhand came across, striking Rias in the face. "Shut up Rias. I am tired of your spoiled attitude. You have been granted so much because of who you are but… no longer. I remove your kingship status." The man said, reaching into Rias's chest with a magical barrier and pulling out the king piece. She looked up at the man with shock and surprise on her face.

"Brother… why are you doing this?"

"Because you disrespected me, my clan, Riser, his clan and the entire devil race. While it may have been out of anger, you need to learn that there are some things that you cannot say to certain people. I may be your brother but I am the King of the Devils. I do what I must for the future of our race. Maybe in the future you can earn this piece back… but from here on out… you and your peerage are no longer together. I will take care of your peerage until a suitable master has been found. Now sit down, shut up and watch the battle or leave." The man said.

Rias looked at him with tears in her eyes and sat down, crying silently. Rias has been dethroned.

* * *

[HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK.] Went an Air Horn. It sounded like a train. This meant the beginning of the battle. Issei put up his mood, the magic masking most of his face leaving his mouth visible. He then dove off the roof into a nearby tree before sliding down the trunk and heading to the ground. He began to jog towards the gym, knowing that it would be the best place to be. However upon arriving at the gym, there were two people standing outside the main door. It was two cute girls with real cat-like ears!

"You stupid boy. You insisted on this fight so Riser has sent us. We will be nice and let you surrender before we beat you up!"

Issei gave them a very malicious grin before running at them. The two girls ran at Issei as well, as one began to attack with a haymaker. While a devil was much faster and stronger than a normal human, Issei was infused with magic. His body grew strong enough to take on most devils, though he couldn't achieve the strengths some devils could be capable of. He was quick on his feet as well. He was not an ordinary human by any means.

Issei ducked under the haymaker and shoulder rammed the cat-girl behind the one who attacked first. He sent the girl into the door before using his very tuned hearing and gently moving to the side as a wild spin kick came at him. He grabbed her foot with his right hand before sending his left fist crashing into her face, sending her flying down the dirt road. He then grabbed the right fist from the beast girl he slammed into the door in his right hand and quickly swung himself around her right, slamming his right elbow right into the side of her face, sending her stunned into the door. He then began a rapid beatdown on the stunned girl, slamming both of his fists in a wild array of punches into her solar plexus and stomach. He was completely knocking the air out of her. After about ten punches, he moved his head to the right, dodging the punch from the beast girl behind him before sending his leg backwards and striking her left lower leg with his foot, sending her onto the ground in pain before slamming his knee right up into the girl against the door. He then turned around and snapped the neck of the beast girl on the ground.

The two girls began to disappear in particles.

[Two of Risers pawns defeated.]

* * *

Riser was in the principal's office drinking some tea and when the announcement went off he spat his tea out.

"WHAT?! HOW THE FUCK?! EVERYONE GET OUT THERE NOW! I WILL NOT BE SHOWED UP BY SOME FUCKING HUMAN!"

Everyone in the room left in a hurry, heading out to the battlefield.

* * *

Issei looked inside the gym for a moment before walking inside and heading to the other door which led to the large sporting area with the tennis court and the basketball court. This was where the fight would begin. Issei walked forward until he saw them. All 12 of them. He let out a smirk and charged as they all did as well.

Issei leapt into the air and landed right on the chest of a funky haired female. She had dark grey hair and it was like shaped into fireworks or something. As he landed on her chest, he sent her into the ground and did a roll before getting up and rolling over the shoulder of a green haired female with a chain saw. He was right in front of a female with a large stick with some kind of ball at the end. He grabbed onto the stick with both hands before releasing his left hand from it and striking her neck with a simple two finger strike. He yanked the stick out of her hands as she held onto her throat before doing a spin and slamming the stick into the face of a female that was wearing a Chinese uniform. She went down hard but the stick broke.

Issei then turned and grabbed onto the hand and hilt of a sword that was wielded by a female a large sword, a zweihander. He swung her sword around and blocked a chainsaw from a different green haired girl, though the other one must be her twin. He then kicked her in the gut kicking her away before twisting the sword out of the girls hand and shoving it into her back, thrusting it through her completely. She was disappearing now. The girl that he kicked swung the chainsaw to take off his head but he ducked quickly and moved his body to get behind her. As he did he grabbed her head and snapped her neck, making her disappear. It was then the female that he had kicked in the chest as his first move came from behind and grabbed him.

With him being grabbed he saw the chainsaw from the other twin who was roaring in fury come at him so as the chainsaw almost made contact, he moved his body to the left and the chainsaw struck the female in the shoulder, cleaving her and hitting her heart, forcing her to disappear too. Issei grabbed the chainsaw girl by the shoulders and head-butted her before moving her body to shield him as a purple ring went straight at him. The body of the female took the direct hit from a giant explosion, forcing her to disappear too. He heard the sound behind him and moving to his right, he saw a sword coming. He grabbed the sword and her hand twisting her sword around before making her penetrate her own stomach with the sword. She was now disappearing as well. Issei quickly ducked under several punches before backing himself against a wall. He needed to see everything now. It was then Issei summoned the two daggers, making them appear out of his sleeves and gauntlets.

[Two Knights and three pawns, Riser's, defeated.]

* * *

Riser was in his room, seething in fury.

"Who the fuck is this kid?! How the hell are you girls losing to a human?! TELL ME!" Riser ordered, demanding answers to the failures.

"I'm sorry sir, I do not know." Said a very strong female voice.

"Isabella… hold him down in two minutes." Raiser ordered. There was a female with him, watching the game with wide eyes, shock on her face. She had blonde hair in a drill like fashion.

* * *

The man was sitting in his chair, a big smile on his face. Rias had her eyes wide at this spectacle, watching Issei taking down a devil peerage like they were nothing.

* * *

Issei ducked under two punches from two different females, one with blonde hair and the other with a funky shade of brown. As he did so, he brought both daggers up and shoved them into their chests, hitting their hearts directly. They both began to disappear. The girl with the stick came at him with a small dagger as the Chinese girl came at him from the other side. Issei grabbed the wrist with the knife and swung her around, slashing the Chinese girl in the throat, before forcing her to stab herself in the gut with her own knife. Both began to disappear as well.

[Three pawns and one rook, Riser, defeated]

Issei quickly did a roll as he dodged another ring which exploded where he was standing. Issei dashed towards a tree before jumping on it and leaping off, leaping right onto the purple haired girl in the air firing the explosives at him. He sent his blade right into the back of her throat, making her disappear.

[Riser's queen, retired]

As he came down, he was grabbed from behind by a very strong female, so Issei began to thrash attempting to throw her off, kicking back into her legs. He heard them snap but she refused to let go. It was then Issei coughed up blood as he felt a roaring pain enter his body. He looked down and a spear of flame was in his body, penetrating his gut. He looked up and noticed there was Riser flying above with wings of fire.

"Stupid boy. I will not lose what I want." Riser said before sending three more spears into Issei, penetrating both lungs and his heart. Issei coughed up more blood and felt his vision getting darker and darker. There was a ton of blood staining his robe and body, but he had enough energy for one more. Using all his energy he sent his right handed blade right into the girl's chin, hitting her tongue, mouth and her brain. She disappeared.

[One rook, Riser, retired.]

[Issei Hyoudou. Retired. Riser is the victor.]

Issei disappeared and ended up in the medical wing, but by the time he got there… Issei's heartbeat was gone.

* * *

**Read. REview. Moo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. I own nothing.**

* * *

Issei began to shake and stir as the images flashed in his head. His defeat within the battle… the multiple fire spears entered his body… It was the images of his death. Upon realizing he was dreaming, he opened his eyes in the real world and his eyes glew with anger and fury.

"Riser…" Issei said with a very fierce glare, fuming with anger. However his expression changed at a familiar voice.

"Issei, so this is what has happened to you since you left…" Said a male voice.

"Uncle… Headmaster." Issei said, bowing his head.

"No need for pleasantries my son…" The uncle said, his voice showing a bit of a saddened tone.

"What is the matter? Wait… why are you here?"

"Issei, you are no longer human."

Issei's eyes went wide at what he said before his eyes went downcast. "I see… so that means…"

"Yes, I came to tell you that you have been excommunicated from our village. You are no longer one of us."

"I see. I understand."

"I'm sorry it happened this way son but you know of our rules and policies."

"I do. I accept it."

The uncle smiled. "You really are a fantastic kid… I hate to see you go…"

"So you are here to kill me as well?"

"No. While I am supposed to, I will let you go for once. I will not ever call a kill squad upon you but if your name comes up to be assassinated I will not stop it either. Plus, you could take me on right now anyway." The uncle said with a grin.

Issei smiled at him. "I learned everything from you."

"Yes but you have improved upon my teachings Issei. You were our best assassin… you have even surpassed your mother…"

"Thank you."

"Alright, well before I leave, I believe I should give you these." The uncle said, snapping his fingers. Four assassins dressed in ninja garb came into the room through the window and put down a large chest. They then left through the same window, before the uncle opened up the chest. "These are your mother's weaponry and belongings. I never showed these to you but I believe she would want you to have these." He said before lifting up a pair of gauntlets. "These here are her prized possessions. Your mother had quite a rebellious streak. Did you know she assaulted Mount Olympus once?"

"She did?"

"Yes she did. She snuck in on her own and stole their prized possession. Olympus steel. She forged these gauntlets and the hidden blades inside out of the steel, forming God killing weaponry."

"Wow… She did all this?"

"Indeed… and now it is yours."

"How are these God Killers?"

"Well from what she told me, these blades have a toxin on them. While it isn't a lethal toxic like a poison, it's a substance which negates healing. They cannot heal their wounds up so easily. Unless you are say a Phoenix, these wounds would never repair without help. A phoenix can heal through this, but it takes a lot of time and stamina to do so." The uncle said, giving Issei a grin. Issei smiled.

"I understand."

"So, let me show you another feature of these gauntlets." The uncle said before opening up a compartment from the bottom of them. What came out was a 8 cylinder revolver like system, meaning he could hold a total of 16 shots. He then showed the little hole which would be the barrel. "This here is her own design. A mini air compressed blow dart with a revolving holder. It actually takes the air out of the surrounding atmosphere and uses it to fire the darts. It's quite revolutionary."

"Wow… my mom was amazing wasn't she?"

"She was the best… until her death… I miss her so much…" He said with a very sad tone of voice. "Anyways that is all the amazing weaponry she held. Other than that she had the basics. A very durable ax. This here was her favorite thing to use to remove heads. It is a simple light but very durable design, meant for hacking and slashing." He said, pulling out a simple ax. It had a steel pole and a small steel holder. On the holder was a crescent moon shaped blade which had one point actually hanging off the pole for about three inches while the small holder was only touching the blade for about two inches meaning there was a lot of free space. What this meant was the small holder held all the power for the slash, giving it a very powerful hacking design. "These are yours. It was all she carried. I don't think you would care much for her robe, but it is still in there."

"Thank you… I am sorry that it ended up like this."

"It is alright Issei. I am not angry. I am not pleased but I am not angry. You are growing up and you will have to live your own life. Your mother wanted you to follow your own path anyway, so you are doing what she wanted." He said with a smile. "Before I leave, I wanted to give you something." He said before pulling out a leather sheath. He then opened it up and pulled out a knife. The knife had a five inch blade, slightly curved. It had a steel handle. "This here is another very durable weapon. It is about as durable as Olympus steel, but its only durable. There is no other special property. This here is my prized knife. I want you to have it."

"Are you sure? It's your knife."

"Of course I am sure. You deserve it. Now good bye Issei." He said, disappearing in the dark. It was then a white light appeared and out came Grayfia… the maid of the Gremory Family.

"So you're awake."

"Yes." Issei said, reaching under his bed and pulling out a white robe. It was his other assassins robe.

"What are you doing?"

"None of your business." Issei said. "It would be better if you did not know."

"Are you going to save Lady Rias?"

"Of course among other things."

"What do you plan on doing?"

"I… I'm not sure. I will figure it out when I get there." Issei said, putting on the white robe now, attaching the cape to it.

"Why are you saving her?"

"She doesn't want this. The guy is a major douche bag. He is a jerk. He won't treat her right. She shouldn't have to live a life she doesn't want to. It isn't right. It's wrong and I will rectify it."

Grayfia smiled. "You really are an interested man. Most people wouldn't lift a finger to help. They would just go along with what was planned from the beginning."

"Well I am not most people. I grew up in a life where we take what we want and we do what is right. We don't harm the innocent and we show no mercy to the wicked." Issei said, walking over to his desk near his bed before pressing upon two separate sections on the wall. It was then the wall came down slowly, revealing an array of liquids and bottles and needles. He opened up the two revolving cylinders and began to put in syringes into the cylinders. These were very small and were able to fit in the small holes in the revolving cylinder. These syringes carried six times the amount of poison in comparison to the darts he used, so the poison was much more effective. The syringes did not have a plunger as they would automatically dumb the liquid in the case as it struck a target. "Speaking of, where is Rias and the others?"

"Lady Rias instructed Asia to stay behind while you were out. You were out for three weeks Issei. You became one of us. My master revived you and made you into a devil."

"I see. Where is Rias?"

"Lady Rias and her other members are in the underworld, preparing for the engagement party."

"I see. Well then, I know where I must go. I will not let that bastard take her." Issei said, reaching into the back and pulling down a metal case. Upon opening it, Grayfia visibly stiffened, seeing what was inside but she relaxed.

"You really are an interesting boy Issei. You are an open book and a truly caring soul. I've met a lot of devils over my many years but never one quite like you. When your mind is made up, there is nothing that can stop you and I am not the only one that thinks so. My master also believes in you." Grayfia said, pulling out a piece of paper. Issei turned and grabbed onto it, putting his back once again to Grayfia. "This will take you to the party."

"Are you giving my permission to do what I am doing?" Issei said with a grin.

"My master gave me a message to give to you. If you wish to save my sister, be prepared to fight." Grayfia said before disappearing in a white light. Issei smirked.

"So, I have Rias's brother on my side… Interesting." Issei said before grabbing a crossbow from the wall as well. The crossbow wasn't too large as it was easily operated by one hand. It had an air tank on the top of it, which was a small air tank, which allowed this crossbow to load bolts automatically and pull the string back. On the bottom was a place where you would place a magazine on the top so it would reload on its own.

Issei dug into the metal box and pulled out three large syringes, with a giant needle on the bottom. These syringes carried way more liquid then the ones in his gauntlet. Normal darts carry about a tea spoon of poison while the ones in his gauntlets carried about two table spoons. The large syringes carried eight times the amount of liquid compared to the ones in his gauntlet, giving him a very strong potent liquid. What was the liquid? Well the box said… Holy Water. This was holy water made by the League, which was three times stronger then what the churches use.

He placed the three large syringes into a single magazine, placing the magazine in a pouch on his belt. He then placed the crossbow next to the pouch, making sure it was folded up properly. He then placed the axe on the other side of the belt, placing it in the notch on the belt. He would place the knife he got from his uncle into the sheath he placed on his belt. As Issei grabbed onto the piece of paper, the door opened and Asia appeared.

"Issei, you're up!" Asia said, dropping a large bowl of water on the floor, spilling it, before tackling him to the nearby bed. Issei fell back with a yelp, shocked at the aggressiveness of Asia.

"Asia, what's the matter?"

"You died Issei! You died in the battle against him! I was worried you were going to leave me! You were out for three weeks after the kind man made you into one of us! I was scared Issei."

"I'm sorry. I never wanted to make you worry over me."

"No, don't apologize. You're safe and sound now and that is all that matters to me." Asia said, smiling up at Issei through her tears.

"Asia… I'm going to go and rescue Rias."

"Are you sure? Is that such a good idea?"

"She would do the same for me… and only I can save her. The bastard cheated in the battle…"

"Then I will come with you!"

"No you will stay here."

"But I can help! If you get hurt I can heal you."

"Asia, no. I cannot allow you to get hurt if it comes to it. Please, promise you will stay here. I will be alright."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep! If something horrible happened to you I don't know what I would do!"

"Asia…" Issei said with a smile, lifting her chin up so she would look at him in the eyes. "I will not get hurt. I will not fail. Rias will be safe. I promise you."

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Riser appeared in the large ballroom which was flooded with guests. Among the guests were Kiba, Koneko and Akeno dressed in dresses and a tuxedo. They were absolutely stunning.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls. I want to thank you all for coming to this delightful party. As you all know, I am engaged! Well, let me present to you my beautiful bride, Rias Gremory, Heir to the Gremory household!" Riser roared motioning to his side. It was then Rias appeared from a red light, her hair flowing with her power. She wore a white dress, looking absolutely stunning.

It was then the two main doors were forced open and a body was thrown inside. The onlookers gasped as the body was thrown inside by a white robed man.

"COWARD!" Issei roared, his anger flaring at seeing Riser stand next to Rias.

"Issei!?" Rias exclaimed, shocked.

"Who the hell do you think you are boy?!"

"I am your worst nightmare you coward. I am here to bring Rias right back where she belongs and that means not with someone like you!" Issei roared in which Rias blushed.

"How dare you!"

"Seriously, is this guy mental or something?" The little girl said. Issei turned his gaze to her, his killing instinct flaring towards her which shut her up quick.

"Seize him!" Riser roared. Out came twenty guards dressed up to look the same.

"I guess this is our time to join up." Kiba said before dashing away at the speed of light. It was then he used a sword of ice and beat up ten of them before Koneko came in and kicked a bunch of them away.

"Suck at that prick."

It was then behind Issei lightning struck the last five.

"That was like super-hot." Akeno said, licking her index finger of her right hand. "Go save Rias Issei."

Issei never looked at them but he gave them a nod, thanking them before walking forward, his face masked by the magical robes.

"Lord Riser is this your doing?" Asked a devil.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Demanded a devil.

"It's just a little entertainment that I prepared." Said a manly voice. It was the large man from the roof!

"My brother's here?" Rias asked shocked.

Issei looked over at the man, before closing his eyes. It was all making sense now. Issei was being watched over by this man.

"It's the great devil Lucifer… the King of the devils." Said a random person.

Issei smirked a bit surprised. He was being favored by the King of the Devils? Issei was certainly going to live an interesting life.

"What exactly do you mean by entertainment?" Riser demanded with his arrogant tone.

"I watched the game Riser and honestly, I was disappointed by you. Your entire peerage was being completely demolished by a human…"

"That was no human." Riser snarled. "That was a monster and it's the final result that counts my lord."

Issei smirked, seeing that he was called a monster. He liked that.

"In the past…. The games don't mean what they used to. Plus you went back on a challenge you accepted… I don't think your family is proud of the way you performed. I believe you should be given another chance."

Riser's expression softened.

"Besides, we don't have a celebration like this every day. This party could use some flair I think." The man said before looking at Issei. "You there… Issei was it? You possess some talent that I think we would all like to see again. That is why I had Grayfia bring you here this evening."

"I see, you want a fight." Riser said with a grin.

"Phoenix versus A Monster as you so put it. I believe those who watched the game would like to see this go down. I think your guests would enjoy seeing a head to head match between you two."

"No, please don't do this!" Rias said.

"An excellent idea my lord. I would be more than happy to oblige you."

"And you boy, there are many here who are quite interested in seeing what you are capable of. Would you be kind enough to show us what you can do?"

"I would be honored." Issei said, faking the sincerity. Issei was angry. He did not like cowards one bit.

"No Issei don't do it."

"Relax Rias. Mr. Hyoudou here is a big boy. I am sure he can take care of himself."

'_Keep talking for the crowd pretty boy… I can't wait to bring you to your knees… before I remove your head.' _

"So tell me boy, what would you like to receive if you are the victor?"

"Are you serious? A reward for a lower class devil?" Asked a random guy.

"Your King has spoken. So what will it be? A title, a woman of great beauty, a peerage? Ask and if you win, you shall receive."

"Rias Gremory." Was all Issei said. Rias blushed greatly from this.

"Very well. Let us begin."

* * *

About two minutes later, Issei was standing in a different dimension. They were in an area that looked like a castle courtyard complete with stone gargoyles. The horn sounded and the battle began.

Issei quickly tossed the axe to the side, throwing it into a wall halfway in the battlefield, sticking it into the wall.

"You messed with the wrong family this time Hyoudou! My brother is about to tear you a new one! We are the immortal birds! You have no hope against him!"

"You seem quite confident boy. Do you really think you have a chance? I am a Phoenix. We are immortals!"

"You're not immortal." Issei said.

"What was that?!" Riser roared.

"You're not immortal. I've must have heard a hundred of you rodents make the same claim. Each one of them have tasted death at my hands. You will be no different!" Issei said, running towards Riser. Riser grew wings of fire and charged at Issei now, anger in Riser's eyes. Issei kept on running before dashing to the side, shooting out a syringe from his gauntlet, striking Riser in the back of the head. Riser stopped and ripped out the syringe, looking at it before tossing it away.

"What did you just do to me boy?! No matter… It has no affect to us immortals!" Riser roared, charging at Issei again who just stood still. About three seconds later, Riser stopped and skidded on his feet, his body seizing up and doing a small seizure like movement. Issei backed away a few yards and watched, waiting and looking. He was eyeing Riser as the paralyzation of the poison worked its way into Riser's body. About six seconds later, Riser began to move again as a large flame engulfed him for a second before he looked at Issei. "What the fuck was that boy?!"

"As I mentioned before you son of a bitch. You are not immortal. There are no true immortals… not even God's are immortal." Issei said, shooting out another dart, striking Riser in the foot. Issei charged at Riser and in three seconds, Riser was being paralyzed again. Issei quickly got in there and began to wail on Riser's body, striking risers face over and over with his fists, which were doing nothing to Riser. At five seconds, Issei injected Riser with another syringe, before wailing on Riser once again. Issei was releasing his anger upon the bastard.

Riser however came out of the third paralyzation within a second, the flame engulfing him and launching Issei backwards from the intense heat. Issei had a small burn mark on his chin now. Riser must have used more energy to destroy the poison.

"You bastard! How dare you! You won't even fight me head on!"

"I am fighting you head on… I'm just going about it smarter."

"Well, I have learned about your tricks! Good luck doing it again!" Riser roared, covering himself in complete flame as he flew into the air and formed a large bird like form. He then flew right at Issei, roaring in fury. "The fire of my clan will scorch you into dust."

Issei grinned. "Well, if you are going to put out a fire… You are going to need water." Issei said, pulling out his crossbow and sliding under Risers attack. Issei quickly unfolded the crossbow before putting the magazine on top and aiming it at Riser who flew right at him directly. The large syringe was launched into the air but the fire destroyed the canister. However the water went right into the fire and hit Riser directly in the face, sending Riser into a screaming fit before crashing into the ground. Riser was on his knees as he squirmed around, holding his face as he screamed in excruciating pain. Issei quickly shot out a poison syringe and hit Riser in the back, sending him into a paralyzation form quickly. Issei then ran over and put out both of the hidden blades before striking Riser over and over in the back, piercing his body over and over. After about five seconds, Issei jumped back as Issei saw a humongous fireball appear below riser, attempting to repair him but the wounds stayed there. Riser kept on summoning fireball after fireball under him, slowly healing his wounds.

After about ten fireballs, the wounds closed and Riser was panting softly. "You motherfucking bastard! Holy water?!"

"Yes. Holy Water. Extra strength. You Riser have pissed off someone who is beyond your comprehension. You have pissed off Rias and me and now you will pay the price!" Issei yelled out before striking Riser in the forehead with another poison dart. Riser began to get paralyzed so Issei was quick and dove in. Issei began to slam his knives into Riser's chest and stomach over and over penetrating him constantly. Issei moved back a bit as Riser began to heal himself, but when Issei raised his crossbow again, fear entered Riser's eyes.

"Don't… do this… You don't understand what this means for the future of the devils. This engagement is important! You low class devils couldn't even fathom what this means!"

"Sure I do. It means you get a hot piece of ass and Rias gets nothing but a dick… and not even a good one. She has to suffer for your own pleasure. You aren't doing this for the future of devils. You are doing it for yourself. Now… Game Over." Issei said, striking Riser in one of his wounds with the second Holy Water syringe, which placed the holy water into his body though an unhealing wound. This caused Riser to fall onto his stomach, who curled up as he rocked and rolled. He had tears coming out of his eyes as the pain shot through him. It was then Riser began to heal himself up, a small coating of flame on his body. If you looked into his eyes, they were close to lifeless. Riser was defeated.

Issei picked up his ax from nearby and walked over to Riser who was on his knees now, ready to collapse. Issei raised his crossbow at Riser's who began to look up at him, fear in Riser's eyes. The fear of the Assassin.

"Don't hurt him!" Said the sister. It was then the sister appeared in front of Riser and Issei standing between them. The crossbow was aimed right at the sister's forehead, ready to strike.

"Out of the way. My argument is not with you. So if you don't want to be next, I advise you to move." Issei said, a clear statement. It was then a small red mist appeared in Issei's face, entering through his nose. Instantly, Issei fell unconscious and the battlefield disappeared.

Riser was picked up by her sister and the unconscious Issei was carried away by Rias. Issei… has saved Rias.

* * *

**Read. Review. Moo. **


End file.
